


Drinking Buddies

by Azzure



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzure/pseuds/Azzure
Summary: Shuten's all set for a dull night of drinking alone, then he finds Guen. Perhaps the night isn't lost completely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to find enough Guen/Shuten brotherly interaction, so I wrote my own. Enjoy~

Pushing several coins across the counter Shuten grabbed the offered bottle and scanned the room. His normal drinking buddies were out for the week on assignment; the same assignment that, ironically, also got the kid, the king, and a certain irritating noble out of his hair. Which, when it all boiled down to it, left Shuten bored out of his mind and looking for something to do.

Unfortunately though, this particular night the bar was mostly empty, and the citizens that were present weren’t worth his interest. At least not until he spotted Hakuryuu sitting alone in the corner, hunched over papers. There might be hope for his evening yet.

Weaving between the tables he slid into the chair across from the other dragon and flashed a pointed tooth smile. “Evening Hakuryuu.”

Looking up from the table Guen raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?”

“You’re here with me, instead of at a brothel or goofing off somewhere else. Which means either you can’t or don’t want to do other things.” The man looked back down at the paperwork. “Also you never seek me out in public unless you have a reason.”

Well alright, he had a point with that last one. Shuten had done his best to avoid the other dragons while in public, and while Ouryuu and Seiryuu consistently ‘forgot’ this fact, he had to admit that Hakuryuu normally respected his wishes. “Alright, yeah I want something.”

“Thought so.”

Grinning Shuten set the bottle and glasses on the table, “So how about it huh? I got the good stuff.”

Hakuryuu didn’t look up. “I can’t.”

“Eh?” Shuten’s grin faltered, “Why the hell not?”

“This.” He gestured to the pile of papers on the table.

“Come on Hakuryuu, you can do that stuff later.” There was a slight whine in his voice, but Guen shook his head.

“Not this batch. It’s already three days late and I promised I’d have it done for the morning.”

Pouting Shuten leaned back in his chair, standing it on two legs. Well this wasn’t going to work. If Hakuryuu wouldn’t drink with him then he was alone again. He could wait around until the other dragon finished, but this was Guen. He wasn’t exactly known to break speed records with paperwork, though Shuten could hardly blame him. The guy had barely been literate when he’d drank the dragon’s blood, and paperwork was the last thing on any of their minds when they took the job. Still, somehow the man could breeze through tax forms faster than anyone else. He couldn’t write a single page report in less than two days, but give him a stack of taxes and he would have it done in hours.

Unfortunately though these weren’t taxes, so if Hakuryuu was going to be done in any sort of timely fashion he was going to need help.

“What if I did some of it?”

Guen looked up in surprise, raising an eyebrow quizzically, “Since when do you volunteer for paperwork?”

Scowling Shuten glared at him, “Since I need company tonight or I’m gonna go nuts. Do you want the help or not?”

Shrugging Guen gestured to the stack, “Help yourself.”

Sighing Shuten settled his chair back on the floor and grabbed the top sheet off the stack. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. It had better be damn well worth it.

* * *

The paperwork had taken a couple hours, but after depositing the forms off in Guen’s room the two of them had taken to sitting under the big tree in the courtyard, passing the bottle between them. “We don’t hang out much.”

“We don’t have a lot of time to, and most of the time we do have you’re never interested.”

Choking on his drink Shuten slowly lowered his glass, aware of Guen watching him in concern. Coughing again to clear his throat he frowned, “When you say it like that I sound like a jerk.”

Guen smiled, “Nah. I’m not saying it’s bad, I’m just saying.” Shuten had to admit he had a point though.

They sat in silence for a while before Shuten fished a coin out of his pocket and flicked it towards the other dragon. “Bribe for your thoughts on something.”

Guen caught it in his human hand and tucked it in his pocket. “What’s on your mind?”

“Would you honestly have drank with me if I didn’t help you with your work?” He took another swig, “And don’t give me some vague bull, I want an honest answer.”

Guen sat silently, his face covered in the shadows from the tree overhead, and after a minute Shuten found himself nervously fidgeting.

“Yeah, I would have.”

“Why?”

Guen shrugged, “Why not? We’re a family; is it wrong to want to spend time with my brothers?”

“I wouldn’t know. I never really had any, or much of a family in general.” Realizing where the conversation was going he clamped shut. The alcohol had made him lax, and for some reason he found Guen easy enough to talk to. A realization that in all honestly made him a bit nervous.

If Hakuryuu sensed the change in atmosphere though, he didn’t show it. Instead he stared up at the sky, a serene smile on his face. “I had seven brothers, and four sisters.” He chuckled, “Twelve of us and no one ever believes that I’m the youngest.”

“That’s a big family.”

“Sure is.” He glanced over and Shuten was caught off guard by the genuine warmth that seemed to come from the man. “I’ll take you all to meet them someday, you’ll fit right in.”

Laughing nervously Shuten looked away, fiddling with the end of his pony tail before taking another sip. “I’ll pass. They probably wouldn’t want someone like me.”

He felt Hakuryuu’s arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer, “Are you kidding? They’ll love you, trust me.”

“I’ll consider it.” He watched Guen’s smile widen and Shuten felt himself turn red, “I’m not agreeing to anything though, don’t take this the wrong way.”

“Nah, I get it. Believe me, I won’t force.” Sighing in relief Shuten glanced down at his cup, that was one good thing about Hakuryuu. He out of all of them seemed to understand the importance of personal boundaries. Though, Shuten glanced back up to see Guen once again looking up at the sky, he had to wonder if that was because Guen had some hidden secrets of his own.

“You’re a big softy, you know that?”

Guen laughed, “Look who’s talking. I see the way you watch Zeno, Abi and the King when they’re not looking.”

The red in Shuten’s cheeks intensified, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. They’re a pain. You’re a pain.”

“And you love us anyway.”

“I’m not agreeing to anything.”

He started to move away but Guen pulled him back, “Denial won’t save you.”

“I’m not denying anything!”

“Then you do agree.”

Giving in to the situation Shuten huffed and leaned against the other dragon, “Shut up and pass the bottle.”

Guen chuckled for another minute as Shuten refilled his glass. “I’m glad I got to meet you though.”

Caught off guard by the statement Shuten almost spilled the alcohol, catching himself at the last minute he tipped the bottle upwards. “Not a lot of people have told me that.”

“Then I’ll say it again.” Swaying a bit Guen stood up, and his booming voice rang through the clear night air. “I’ll tell the whole world, I’m glad to call you my brother.”

Shuten buried his face in his hands to hide how red he was turning. “You’re one of those sappy drunks aren’t you? Just my luck.” He tried to scowl but found himself smiling too much. He couldn’t complain, Hakuryuu may be an idiot but this was still the most fun he’d had in a long time.

He slowly uncovered his face as Guen sat back down and gestured for the bottle.

Topping off his own cup Shuten obliged. “You doing anything tomorrow?”

Guen glanced over after another sip, “Not really. Why, you want me to drink with you again?”

“Unless I can drag you to a brothel.”

Guen rolled his eyes before looking over, a challenging glint in his eye. “I’ll pass on that one, but I might be able to make some time tomorrow evening if you’re willing to go a few rounds first.”

Shuten returned his look with a toothy grin, “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
